I Can't Take My Mind Off You
by ifonlyuknew
Summary: It's supposed to be their big night, but what happens when he can't help but think about someone else? Currently a oneshot but it may be longer.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Degrassi. If I did, my name would be Linda Schuyler and I would be Canadian.

Sean Cameron was walking slowly to his girlfriend Emma Nelson's house on a chilly mid-April evening. He couldn't help but notice the specks of white powder on the ground from the snow storm they got a few days ago. Yup, this was supposed to be the night that they were gonna go all the way. Emma's parents were out of town for the weekend so they were gonna have the house all to themselves. Since it was supposed to be a special night he decided to wear something nice: a black button up shirt and black pants and shoes.

He was on his way to the DOT to pick up the food before he went over there. He had only been in this situation once before, with his ex, Ellie Nash. It was the first night she tried to move in. She told him it was ok but he told her that if he went through with it then he would feel like he was taking advantage of her. Sometimes he wished that they had actually gone through with it. Sure he loved Emma, she was his girlfriend, but sometimes he can't help thinking about what would have happened if he had stayed with Ellie. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he walked into the DOT and heard Spinner screaming his name.

_"Sean. Man What's Up?" _

_"Nothing much." _

_"So what can I get you?" _

_"Um… how about a garden salad and a DOT burger no mayo." _

_"Coming right up." _

After about five minutes of waiting Spinner came back with the food.

_"Here you go. It's gonna be $15. 37." _

As Sean fumbled through his wallet, he couldn't help but see a wave of fiery red hair walking out of the door of his eye.

_"Here you go Spin. Keep the change." _Sean threw a $20 bill at Spinner, grabbed the food, and dashed out the door after the girl.

_"Ellie! Ellie wait!"_ he said that last part while lightly touching the girl on the shoulder so she would turn around.

_"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."_ He said with a disappointed look on his face.

_"It's ok. I'm Rachael." _She said as she reached out arm for him to shake it.

_"I'm Sean." _He replied while shaking her hand.

_"Nice to meet you Sean. I hope you find who you're looking for." _

_"Thanks._" Sean responded as he left the DOT and continued his walk to Emma's.

_'Man that was weird.' _Sean thought to himself. He was with Emma not Ellie. He just needed to remind himself that sometimes. They're both so different. Emma's sweet and nice. Plus she's hot. Ellie's the same, but at the same time's she's the complete opposite. She's genuine and gorgeous. And she has a smile that would light up and entire room. There's this aura about her that can just brighten up anyone's day. But if this night was gonna go according to plan, then he was gonna have to focus on Emma. Not Ellie.

He finally arrived at Emma's he noticed that she had the table set for two and candles were lit all over the house. They sat down at the table and started eating. Well at least Sean did.

_"Em, is there something wrong?" _

_"Yeah. I kind of wanted the Caesar salad, not the garden." _

_"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." _

_"It's ok. I think there's some left over tofurkey in the fridge." _

After they ate they went down to Emma's room to finish the other half of the evening. Sean and Emma sat down on the bed and after a few minutes of talking, they began to kiss and make-out. Emma slowly started to kiss his neck and unbutton Sean's shirt before he pulled away.

_"Sean what's wrong?" _

_"Emma I can't do this." _He said before rushing out of the house. _'How could I be so stupid?' _He thought to himself. He'd messed up the entire night. Because it was about her. He'd wore the clothes she liked him best in and he'd ordered her favorite food. It was at this moment that he realized something. He, Sean Cameron was still in love with Ellie Nash.

Like It? Please, please, please review. Even though it's a one shot, depending upon how many reviews I get I may change that.


End file.
